An Angel Admirer
by UndeadDolly
Summary: The events of Altissia shook them. It took Ignis' sight, the love of Noctis' life, and reminded Gladio of duty. But, Altissia also brought them Prompto, an angel assigned to Noctis. They cannot see him, though. What will happen when they finally do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.**

 **Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** The events of Altissia shook them. It took Ignis' sight, the love of Noctis' life, and reminded Gladio of duty. But, Altissia also brought them Prompto, an angel assigned to Noctis. They cannot see him, though. What will happen when they finally do?

Chapter One

As Altissia disappeared behind him, Noctis stopped speaking and sat silently in his hotel room. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't want anyone seeing him break down. He was a king and kings always hid their weaknesses. His midnight blue orbs still widened and watered with teardrops, though. His body still shook and trembled violently from his choked sobs and pants for air. His mind still continued replaying the death of Lady Lunafreya, his best friend and the love of his life.

Upon watching his charge cry, Prompto had finally reached out to offer comfort. He sat down beside Noctis and wiped the teardrops off of his pale cheeks. His ghostly fingers then threaded through Noctis' onyx strands in a soothing manner. His touches couldn't be felt, though. The Lucis king was too upset to feel them. Those midnight blue orbs couldn't stop shedding teardrops. That battered and bruised body couldn't stop shaking. It made him decide to place Noctis underneath a sleeping spell. It had to be done or his charge wouldn't be able to get rest.

"If I wasn't so weak, Luna would still be alive and Ignis would have his sight. I failed them. It's no wonder Gladio is so mad at me," Noctis muttered, while staring up at the ceiling with watery eyes, as Prompto leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "I wish I was strong. I just want to protect everyone …"

"You are strong. You just don't know it," Prompto said, while watching his charge's eyes droop down with sleep, as he smiled and tucked Noctis underneath the blankets. "Sweet dreams!"

XOXO

Once he had laid down in bed, Ignis couldn't help but to think about his heartbroken king. He had this feeling of dread tugging at his heart. He just knew deep down that Noctis was probably blaming himself for everything. He didn't want Noctis to do such an awful thing. He knew his king still would, though. That's what kings do. They blame themselves for all the horrible deeds done to their citizens and servants. His blindness wasn't his king's fault, though. His loss of sight was unfortunate. But, it wasn't going to prevent him from serving his king.

As he watched Ignis trying to sleep, Prompto fluttered closer and sat down beside him. He smiled and reached out to touch Ignis' eyes. He was gentle in his touch. His ghostly fingers barely brushed against Ignis' eyelids. His heart had been saddened, though. Those emerald green orbs, which he loved and adored so much, had been damaged brutally and without mercy. It was such a shame that those beautiful eyes weren't able to see a thing. He was going to do something about it, though.

"All kings wish to be strong, but retrainers do as well. We just want to serve our kings to the best of our abilities," Ignis confessed, while releasing an exhausted sigh, as Prompto smiled and stroked his pale cheeks. "I just hope I can."

"You have been serving well. And, you'll continue serving just as well," Prompto said, while leaning down and kissing Ignis' eyelids, as sleep soon swept the royal advisor away. "Goodnight!"

XOXO

In all honestly, Gladio hated how Altissia changed Noctis and Ignis. He disliked that Noctis closed himself off. He disliked how Ignis remained silent and just let their king wallow in an ocean of pity. He wanted them to stay focused. He wanted them to think about anything other than the events of Altissia. It would at least distract them enough. It would at least perhaps make them forget about the sadness and loss. His was military styled, after all.

As Gladio paced around, Prompto had watched with an interest. He knew Gladio was upset with Noctis. He wanted Noctis to focus more on the duties of being a king. It was his calling, after all.

"He needs to grow up! Everyone is counting on him!" Gladio said, while angrily grumbling and banging his fist down onto the table, as a glass of juice spilled over and onto Prompto's ghostly lap. "The world isn't going to save itself!"

"Hey, what the heck? You spilled juice on me!" Prompto squeaked, while fluttering off of the stool with a pout, as he touched Gladio's cheek and put him underneath a sleeping spell. "You need to cool off, buddy!"

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Two

When he had awakened, Noctis sighed and simply stared at the ceiling. He had to endure another day, another twenty-four hours in his miserable world. He had to walk around pretending everything was alright, like Altissa hadn't happened and Luna didn't die and Ignis wasn't blind. But, isn't that what kings do? Isn't this what his father did? Isn't this what Gladio wanted, for him pretend that he was just fine? "I can't do this!" he cried out, while burying his face into his pillow, as he released his pent up emotions. "Dad, I need you. I wish you were here."

Upon watching his charge, Prompto fluttered down onto the bed. He felt terrible. He didn't like seeing anyone crying. He reached out, then. His hand gently rubbed Prince Noctis' shaking back. It wasn't much, but he hoped that his charge at least didn't feel alone now. "You can do this. You're a strong king," he said, while brushing aside Noctis' bangs, as teary midnight blue orbs spilled another wave of tears. "I believe in you, so please believe in yourself, too."

However, Noctis couldn't believe in himself. He felt weak and alone. He didn't have anyone left with him. His father was gone. His betrothed was gone. His retainers would perish sooner or later, too. "How can one person save the entire world?" he questioned, while clenching his fists, as his knuckles turned sickly pale. "I can't do this alone. But, I have to."

In an instant, Prompto shook his head. He laid his hands down atop Noctis' closed fists and hoped he felt differently. But, Noctis still couldn't feel his presence. The prince was too emotionally unstable, too saddened to feel his comforting touch. "You're not alone. I'm here with you. I'll always be with you," he said, while leaning down and hugging his charge, as he fluttered his wings and draped them onto Noctis and himself. "Because, I'm your guardian angel."

XOXO

When he had awakened, Ignis fluttered his emerald orbs open and gasped. He could see everything again - colors, light, and darkness, like usual. He could hardly believe it, though. He had thought his sight wouldn't return ever again, after all. This was a miracle and it brought tears to his healed eyes. "Thank you," he whispered, while putting his hands together in respect and appreciation, as happy tears slid down his pale cheeks. "I will be forever grateful."

In an instant, Prompto smiled and gently wiped the tears away with his hand. He felt Ignis shudder a little underneath his touch. The royal advisor wasn't emotionally unstable, like his prince was, after all. So, was it possible for Ignis to feel his presence? "I've always liked your eyes," Prompto said, while moving his hands down to Ignis' shoulders and embracing him, as the royal advisor stiffened and adorned a confused facial expression. "You-you can feel me. You just can't see me. Well, at least we're making progress."

As the strange sensation continued, Ignis just took it as a good sign. He couldn't explain it or make sense of it. He only understood that it was good and holy. It was occurring right after his eyesight returned, after all. "I wonder how long it will take for you," Prompto said, while pulling away from Ignis, as the royal advisor took note of the change. "I mean, you are the smarter one out of the group. So, you would be the first one to see me."

In all honesty, Prompto felt lonely within the trio. He couldn't be heard or seen at all. He could be, however, felt by them. But, they dismissed his presence. It was understandable, though. Prince Noctis and his entourage couldn't explain it. "I look forward to that day," Prompto said, while fluttering his wings, as he drifted away. "But, I guess good things only happen if you wait."

XOXO

After the strange sensations stopped, Ignis started to get ready for the day. With his eyesight returned, he could get things done faster now. He was eternally grateful. He didn't know how it happened. He just suspected that this was a gift from above. His thoughts were interrupted by yelling in the hallway, however. "What is all that commotion?" he asked, while leaving his bedroom, as the sounds of Gladio's angry voice touched his ears. "Why do those two always butt heads?"

Upon entering Noctis' bedroom, Ignis saw Gladio towering over their prince with an upset expression. The brunet bodyguard was shouting - accusing Noctis of being cowardly and selfish. His prince was struggling - shocked by his shield's outburst - but still trying to calm Gladio down. He released an exhausted sigh and spoke to the two troublemakers. "That is enough! If you keep up with this racket, we're all going to get a noise complaint," he said, while the two turned to look at him wide eyes, as chocolate brown eyes and midnight blue hues stared at his healed emerald green orbs in surprise. "Let go of him, Gladio. Then, we can just talk."

With his encouragement, Gladio did just that. He released Noctis' collar and gave Ignis all his attention. The royal advisor, however, was stolen from the shield. Their prince had ran over to Ignis and hugged him. It was out of character, but Ignis didn't question it. Both the advisor and shield knew that Noctis was in a state of uncertainties right now. "You eyes healed. But, how?" Gladio asked, while placing his hands on his hips, as Ignis returned Noctis' gesture. "I'm glad you can see again. I mean that."

Even though he was preoccupied with comforting Noctis, Ignis still offered Gladio a smile. He cared for the both of them deeply. He thought of Noctis as a little brother. However, he thought of Gladio as something else. The two flirted with each other sometimes. It was playful and didn't really go anywhere, but their teasing manner was just building into something else. "I can't explain it. I woke up this morning and I could see again," he said, while ruffling Noctis' hair, as a chuckle escaped his lips. "It's a miracle. Now I can still do the things I love the most."

After a while, Noctis detached from him. When he did, Ignis could clearly see stains of tears on Noctis' face. He reached out and brushed Noctis' bangs out of his puffy, red rimmed eyes. His prince only responded by looking away, however. "I know you're hurt. You've lost so much, but we're for you. Gladio isn't great with words, but he's just trying to tell you not to shut us out and especially in times like these. Will you promise me you won't do it anymore?" he asked, while Noctis nodded in agreement, as Ignis shot Gladio a stare. "We'll leave you alone for now. Get some rest."

XOXO

When Gladio and Ignis left, Noctis stepped backwards until the back of his knees touched the bed. He sat down and tried to collect his thoughts. He couldn't, however. He just didn't understand. A burden was just lifted off of his shoulders, but something was still weighing him down. "Is that so, Your Highness? You still feel guilty. I guess I just have to work harder," Prompto said, while hugging Noctis from behind, as a sigh escaped his lips. "That's what I'm here for, anyway."

As Noctis stiffened, Prompto giggled and hugged him tighter. He liked the prince, after all. He thought that the young man was very handsome. He just wished Noctis could see and hear him. "I don't care how far you fall. I'll always be here to lift you back up," Prompto said, while snuggling his face into Noctis' neck, as a the Lucis prince shuddered in response. "Because, I'm your guardian angel and I love you."

Soon, Noctis stood up and looked in Prompto's direction. He couldn't see his angel or hear him. He still could feel something - something warm and feathery touching him a while ago. "I-I'm gonna go take a shower," Noctis muttered, while taking off his shirt, as Prompto squeaked and covered his sapphire blue eyes. "Then, sleep I guess."

Once Noctis started to unbuckle his belt, Prompto blushed red and crawled underneath the blankets. He's an angel, after all. He wasn't comfortable with nudity. "Maybe I should just go see what Ignis and Gladio are up to," Prompto said, while the blankets were thrown off him and a yelp escaped his mouth, as Noctis searched for his phone with nothing but a towel on. "Yes! I'll go hang out with Ignis and Gladio!"

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Three

Once he had returned to their campsite, Ignis had started cooking dinner. He was quite cheerful tonight. He had his sight, after all. He had gotten Noctis talking again, too. His progress was quite minimal, though. It unnerved him, especially because Noctis keeps his feelings locked all up inside of him. That is not good, not when he had been through tragedy after tragedy. It is healthier if Noctis talked to them, but his prince just won't open up. It him wonder if Noctis just wanted to talk to someone around his own age, then. "But, I don't believe there is anyone around Noctis' age who we've come across," Ignis sighed, while turning the steak frying in his pan over, as Gladio and Noctis played goldfish by the campfire. "I just want him to talk to someone. It's not healthy keeping emotions bottled up. He's been through so much."

Upon finishing frying their steaks, Ignis started thinking about dessert. He had decided to make chocolate chip cookies. He hoped eating something sweet would uplift Gladio and Noctis' moods. He was yearning for the two most important people in his life to just get along once more. He was quite doubtful, though. He knows how Gladio and Noctis are. They butt heads so much. They can't settle their differences aside and certainly not for each other. "Those two are such hotheads," Ignis grumbled, while mixing his chocolate chip cookie batter, as a small smile curled into his pale pink lips. "They're my silly hotheads, though."

In due time, Ignis finished baking the chocolate chips cookies. He had made a lot of them. He knew just how much Gladio and Noctis loved sweets. He wasn't letting them eat dessert after dinner, though. It's why he had started getting irritated, especially because he had noticed some of the chocolate chip cookies vanishing from the tray. "Alright, I've had it. Who's stealing the cookies?" Ignis asked, while stomping over to Gladio and Noctis, as the both of them looked at him innocent faces. "I know one of you is stealing the cookies."

However, Ignis soon stopped interrogating them. He just couldn't deny their innocent faces anymore. He really believed they didn't steal his chocolate chip cookies. He didn't understand, then. If Noctis and Gladio didn't, then who did? "What was that?" Ignis gasped, while childish giggling resonated from behind him, as he turned to look at Gladio and Noctis but found them still silently sitting around the campfire. "It doesn't make sense. Who did I hear, then?"

XOXO

When he had finished stealing cookies, Prompto giggled and fluttered behind Gladio. He peaked down at Gladio's cards and fly then towards Noctis. He sat down beside Noctis and whispered into his ear. He didn't know if Noctis would entirely hear his words. He still wanted to play along with Gladio and him, though. He was getting quite bored, after all. That's why he was now restorting to pranks. "Ace of hearts," Prompto whispered, while watching Noctis flinch and look around in surprise, as another giggle escaped from in-between his pink lips. "Oh my gosh! You heard me. I'm so happy."

Without hesitation, Prompto clapped his hands together in joy. He was one step closer to becoming friends with his charges. He really enjoyed their company. He believes that they're all wonderful people, especially Noctis. He couldn't help himself, not when the Lucis prince is just so cute. He released a squeal, then. It made Noctis and Gladio both stare at each other in confusement. "Do you have an ace of hearts?" Noctis asked, while Gladio grumbled and threw the card out of his deck, as Noctis scoffed and stare down at the card in disbelief. "It was just a lucky guess."

In an instant, Prompto rolled his bright blue eyes. He leaned in close to Noctis once again. His lips almost brushing Noctis' ear. His breath blowing against Noctis' neck, too. It made the Lucis prince nearly jump off of the wooden log. "The four of hearts," Prompto whispered, while watching Noctis bite his lower lip, as a playful smile curled into the blonde's pink lips. "Ask him, Your Highness. You'll win one more point."

So, Prompto leaned back and waited for Noctis' turn. It arrived and Noctis nervously spoke. His usual calm and collected tone stuttering just a little, which made Prompto a tad bit concerned about Noctis once again. "Do you have the four of hearts?" Noctis asked, while Gladio grumbled threw the card at Noctis, as Noctis stood and walked towards the tent. "Sorry, I'm going to turn in for the night. I'm just tired I guess … It's getting late, anyway."

XOXO

When Noctis crawled into the tent, Prompto decided to follow his charge inside, too. He watched Noctis lay down underneath the blankets and sigh in exhaustion. He knew just how drained and fatigued Noctis felt right now. He could feel those emotions resonating from Noctis, after all. He is Noctis' guardian angel, after all. "I don't what's happening to me," Noctis groaned, while threading through his dark locks with his hand, as Prompto crawled towards the heartbroken prince in sympathy. "I feel like I'm losing my mind, especially with Luna and dad both … gone now."

Upon laying down beside Noctis, Prompto placed his hand against Noctis' cheek. It made Noctis stare straight at him with wide eyes, but Noctis still couldn't see him. It made him feel sad, like almost ignored to the point of non-existence. He cuddled up against Noctis, then. His arm coiled around Noctis' waist. His left wing wrapped around him from underneath his body, with his right wing draped atop Noctis' body. "I wish you could see me," Prompto mumbled, while hugging Noctis' arm to his chest, as the Lucis prince stiffened from feeling the strange sensations. "I just want to be friends with you."

As Gladio and Ignis came into the tent, Prompto clutched Noctis' arm tighter. He knew that Noctis wouldn't be able to fall asleep and probably keep his royal retainer awake with constant tossing and turning throughout the entire night. He started performing a sleeping spell, then. His lips brushing against Noctis' fingers and watching his eyelids droop shut in confusement. "Sweet dreams," Prompto whispered, while crawling towards Gladio and Ignis, as they both looked at each in bewilderment from hearing him rustle the blankets but not actually seeing anyone making such noise. "Oops … "

After Ignis removed his shoes, Prompto reached out with his hand to perform another sleeping spell. He stopped midway and retracted his hand, though. "I don't know if I'm just tired, but I keep hearing strange things lately," Ignis admitted, while Gladio nodded in acknowledgement, as Ignis turned to look at the sleeping form of Noctis. "And, just a few nights ago, Noctis was always tossing and turning in his sleep. He isn't so suddenly anymore. Don't you find it strange?"

However, Prompto just watched Gladio shrug his shoulders. He released a laugh, then. His lips puckering out to blow a kiss at the two royal retainers. "I don't know, Iggy. You might just be thinking too much into it. It's good Noctis is sleeping again, anyway. We both know he needs the rest," Gladio said, while stretching his arms and yawning, as Ignis sighed and rubbed his suddenly sleepy eyes. "I think we do, too. Let's just sleep already. We can talk about this in the morning if you want to."

With a proud smile, Prompto crawled towards Noctis again. He blushed and cuddled underneath the blankets with the sleeping Lucis prince once again. His angelic wings draping over Noctis' body and keeping him both safe and warm. "I definitely have a crush on you," Prompto giggled, while hugging Noctis' arm once more, as his heavenly wings and face both blushed red. "But, who doesn't? You're the most handsome prince ever."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Four

Once he had shut the trunk, Ignis smiled and said goodbye to their old campsite. He was in a good mood today. He had slept soundly last night. He hadn't been awaken to Noctis' sobbing or screaming. He wasn't elbowed or kicked by Gladio, either. It felt like a miracle to sleep without being disturbed at all. It did raise questions, though. A good night's rest just doesn't happen to them, especially to Noctis. The Lucis king is plagued with nightmares all of the time. They're almost always about King Regis and Lady Lunafreya dying. They're terrible nightmares for someone so young to be suffering from. And yet, they were all mysteriously saved from nightmares last night. "Are you excited to visit the Chocobo Post again, Noctis?" Ignis asked, while looking at his quiet king from the rearview mirror, as Noctis just shrugged and shut his glossy eyes. "I'm sure seeing your favorite chocobo again will be nice."

However, Ignis' attempts of cheering Noctis up were in vain. He sighed and started driving towards the Chocobo Post. He understands Noctis is morning King Regis and Lady Lunafreya. He just wishes Noctis would stop shutting Gladio and him out. He had served his king for many years now. It's just so surprising how Noctis won't trust them with his feelings and emotions. It made him wonder again if Noctis just wants to talk to someone his own age. It's not a far fetched possibility. "Well, I'm excited to see the chocobos," Gladio said, while stretching his legs and arms out, as Ignis chuckled and rolled his emerald green eyes at the royal shield. "Hey, I have a favorite chocobo of my own. And, since I had the best sleep ever last night, I'm ready to fight anything today, too."

Yet, Ignis occasionally glanced at his silent and sorrowful king. He just wants to help Noctis grieve. He just doesn't know how to, though. He doesn't want to step out of boundaries, after all. He hopes Noctis knows Gladio and him won't ever leave his side. It made him curious if Noctis thought that they would leave him, but that won't happen. This war is going to end with three of them fighting together. They're brothers, even if Noctis might feel otherwise about it. "You're right about that. Last night, I slept quite soundly. I didn't wake up with any aches, either. It feels like a miracle," Ignis said, while enjoying the warmth of the beautiful morning sun, as Gladio smiled and stared into his emerald green eyes with a loving look. "Who knows? It could have been a miracle."

XOXO

When Ignis begun driving faster, Prompto laughed and loved how the wind felt. He turned around in his seat and stood, then. His bare knees digging into the cushioned passenger seat. His arms also clutching the headrest for support. The wind continuously rustled through his hair and clothes. The white tunic clothing his body billowed around mid thigh. Those heavenly angelic wings of his fluttered and gently swayed to the wind's playful nature, not quite light enough to be blown around, like his hair and tunic was. "This feels so good!" Prompto exclaimed, while giggling and tilting his head back, as another gust of warm wind flowed through his hair and tunic. "I love riding in here. It's nice not having to fly all the time. My wings get tired, you know."

In due time, Prompto felt the winds pick up. He felt them blowing strongly against his angelic wings. His body begun being pushed against the seat, then. His heavenly wings starting to flutter around more. The winds were getting stronger now, after all. They pushed against him. It made his angelic wings cascade into the backseat, even to the point of gently stroking Noctis' pale cheeks. "Noctis?" Prompto mumbled, while watching his king's blue eyes open in surprise, as his heavenly wings softly brushed against Noctis' pale and noticeably wet cheeks. "You're crying … "

In an instant, Prompto fluttered into the backseat and down onto Noctis' lap. He coiled his arms around Noctis' neck and hugged him. His slender fingers brushing through Noctis' dark locks in a soothing manner. His heartbeat gently vibrating against Noctis' pale, wet cheeks. His angelic wings wrapping around Noctis' back and embracing him in comforting warmth. His actions made Noctis completely and utterly confused, though. It made the blonde chuckle in amusement, especially after watching Noctis touch his elegantly sculpted cheek in shock from feeling feathers brushing against it. "It's alright, Your Majesty, just relax. I'll keep you safe," Prompto whispered, while rubbing Noctis' back with his hand, as Noctis closed his blue eyes and leaned his head against Prompto's fluffy wings. "It'll all be okay. I'm here for you, even if you can't hear me or see me. If only you had faith in me, Noctis … There is still some good left in Eos."

XOXO

Upon arriving at the Chocobo Post, Prompto fluttered off of Noctis' lap and squealed in delight. He couldn't help but fly towards the big and bright yellow birds. He just loves how cute they are, especially when they randomly chirp and coo. He hugs one of the chocobos, then. His arms wrapping around the chocobo's long neck. His freckled cheek rubbing against the chocobo's yellow feathers and making the bird chirp in response. They made him feel cheerful, especially because the chocobos could see him. They weren't tainted with disbelief and pain, after all. They're happy creatures, not like his charges. "You must be Noctis' chocobo," Prompto said, while watching Noctis climb into the saddle, as he sat down behind Noctis and hugged his waist. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Once he hugged Noctis, Prompto giggled and closed his blue eyes in content. His freckled right cheek laying against Noctis' back, then. His golden locks blowing through the wind and tickling Noctis' neck, too. His white tunic flowing around his thighs, just like his lazy and drooping angelic wings. The warm weather was making him feel quite sleepy, after all. It's just one of the days, where he just desired to lay underneath the warm sun and snooze. "I wonder if His Majesty's sleepiness is rubbing off on me. Or, is it really just the warm weather?" Prompto questioned, while feeling Noctis' chocobo start trotting towards their new campsite, as his blue orbs opened and stared down at the emerald bladed grass. "I guess it's just the day."

In due time, Prompto sighed and stared at his handsome king. He smiled and squealed cheerfully, then. He loves and adores Noctis so much, especially because Noctis is so cute and his first charge ever. He doesn't have much experience with humans, expect for Noctis and his royal retainers. He is a young angel, which is why he had been sent to Noctis in the first place. The Havens thought that could become fast friends and work together to rid Eos of evil. "But, if only you could see me … and hear me … " Prompto mumbled, while pouting and puckering out his lips, as Noctis frowned from feeling something strange stirring around his waist and yet not finding anything actually there. "If only you'd just believe in me, then we could be friends. I really want to be someone special to you."

XOXO

When nightfall approached, Ignis jumped out of his chocobo's saddle. He started leading the big birds towards their tent, then. He wanted to keep their chocobos safe. He couldn't return them to the Chocobo Post hurt. He tethered their leeches around one of the beams supporting their tent and started walking away. He heard the chocobos strangely start chirping and cooing, like they were interacting with someone. He didn't see anyone around, though. He paused and stared at the chocobos, who were poking their beaks very much like into someone's invisible palms. It made him quite nervous, especially because a lot of mysterious and strange things has been occuring to them. "Hey, Ignis, when are you starting dinner? I'm starving!" Gladio yelled, while waving at him from their campfire, as he sighed and stomped towards their tiny makeshift kitchen. "I'll keep His Majesty company. You tell me if you need help, though."

After rolling his green eyes, Ignis begun flipping through his newest cookbook yet and stopped at a recipe for spaghetti. He pushed his eyeglasses up and took out an oven pan. He skimmed over the listed ingredients and grinned. He had bought all of them yesterday afternoon. He started thinking about dessert, then. He had made chocolate chip cookies last night, which had strangely disappeared, though. He now wondered about what to make tonight, however. He was thinking about chocolate pudding, but wasn't quite sure yet. He had fudge brownies in mind as well, after all. "Hey, what you're making? Noct kind of got boring," Gladio said, while hugging him from behind and looking down at the cookbook from over his shoulder, as he frowned and started scolding Gladio's extremely openly affectionate behavior. "I vote for fudge brownies! But, of course, we have to ask for His Majesty's opinion, too. Hey, Noct, fudge brownies or chocolate pudding? Come on, buddy, we ain't got all night to decide."

Unfortunately, Ignis didn't quite get an answer. He just received the most unenthusiastic stare ever from his king, which made Gladio and him look at each other in concern. He so worried about Noctis, especially because Noctis wasn't talking to them and keeping his grief bottled inside of him. He knew it wasn't healthy, not for someone so young and with grave responsibilities assigned to them. He just wanted Noctis to open up, which wasn't quite asking for too much. There wasn't anyone else for Noctis to talk to, not when they're always in the middle of nowhere. "I don't care. I'm not hungry. You can make whatever you want," Noctis replied, while walking towards the still strangely chirping and cooing chocobos, as Ignis quickly grabbed Gladio's arm and kept him from shouting at Noctis yet again. "And, Gladio, you're boring to hang out with, too."

XOXO

When Noctis sat down leaning against his chirping chocobo, Prompto sat down right next to him without another thought. He sighed and stroked Noctis' dark locks out of his teary blue eyes. He could tell that Noctis was crying. He saw those teardrops trickling down Noctis' pale cheeks. He embraced his king tightly in his arms, then. The death of Regis and Lunafreya was still fresh in Noctis' mind. Those two individuals meant a lot to Noctis and still does to this day. "I'm such a pathetic king. I'm nothing like dad. I'll never be," Noctis sobbed, while wiping at his puffy and red eyes, as Prompto frowned and shook his head in denial. "I'll never amount to him. He was such a strong king. And, here I am, crying, like a pathetic loser. It's no wonder why Gladio is so mad at me. He doesn't deserve to protect such a weak king, like me."

In an instant, Prompto screamed out a no. He pushed Noctis down, with his head protected and resting against his startled chocobo. He sat down onto Noctis' lap and hugged him once more, which made Noctis quite confused and afraid. It made him quite fearful too, especially because Noctis had heard him cry out. It wasn't his fault for acting in such a way, though. The things Noctis was saying made him feel protective over him. They weren't true, either. They won't ever be true, not when Noctis will grow up to be a great king someday. "What was that?" Noctis said, while looking around the campsite and finding his two royal retainers acting quite normally, as he frowned and leaned back against his chocobo and elbows in bewilderment. "What's going on? Why do I keep hearing things that aren't there, like voices and … and … heartbeats?"

In a second, Prompto bit his lower lip and flushed red. It seemed like Noctis could only hear him in a relaxed state, without all of that grief and self-doubt plaguing him. It's when he's closer to his faith, especially because he isn't doubting himself or that goodness is still in Eos. He giggled and brushed his fingers through Noctis' beautiful ebony locks. He felt Noctis quickly stiffen and laughed louder. He had Noctis' forehead pressed against his chest. That's why Noctis could hear his heart beating. "I'm going crazy," Noctis muttered, while laying down and closing his eyes, as Prompto laid down with his head resting against Noctis' chest and his body laying in-between Noctis' legs, just as the king's chocobo draped his yellow wing over their bodies. "But, before I do, I just wish I can save everyone, like I'm supposed to, like I want to."

Without hesitation, Prompto wiped the last of Noctis' teardrops away. He smiled and shut his own eyes, then. He could hear Noctis' heart beating, just like Noctis could hear his. It was so relaxing and comforting, just knowing your most beloved is alive, especially in your embrace. So, of course, it was understandable why Noctis couldn't move on yet, especially because both Regis and Lunafreya died within his love's embrace. "I'm here for you," Prompto said, while Noctis' eyes flew open, as Prompto chuckled and made them droopy with sleep. "I'll help you save everyone. And, I'll help you acknowledge the great king you'll become soon enough."

XOXO

In due time, Ignis finished making dinner and walked towards Noctis. He was followed by a grumbling Gladio. He ignored the royal shield, though. He had an argument with him, after all. It was about Noctis and his incredibly moody state of late. It was also about Noctis shutting them out once again. They both understood Noctis likes to keep his problems to himself. They both agreed it was not safe to do. They both just disagreed, however, on each other's methods of making him talk to them. "Do you honestly think being aggressive will make him talk?" Ignis asked, while staring at Gladio with his arms crossed, as Gladio sighed and averted eye contact. "Look, Gladio, Noctis feels alone right now. He just needs some patience and understanding from you, from us."

In an instant, Ignis watched Gladio frown and look down at him in disagreement. This time he sighed and averted eye contact. He knew Gladio had some points. His king needed to act, but he has lost so much - both his father and beloved - and is just so young. "We don't have time for patience. Eos is going to shits every single passing minute," Gladio said, while turning to look at Noctis, as he grumbled and rolled his chocolate brown eyes. "Will you look at that? His Majesty has fallen asleep. He should be eating properly, not skipping meals."

Without hesitation, Ignis' face softened and he grabbed a blanket. He walked to Noctis and draped the blanket over him. He kneeled down, then. His gloved fingers threading through Noctis' dark locks. "I know, Gladio. I understand your argument," Ignis said, while pinching Noctis' pale cheek, as Gladio simply chuckled and looked away. "That's why we're here. We're supposed to guide him, not fight with him. He's young. And, I'm afraid young people are quite immature."

Fortunately, Ignis heard Gladio laugh at his last statement. It made him feel relaxed, with the atmosphere once more nice and not strained with tension. "You're right about that. His Majesty really is immature. That's why I'm here. So, I can kick him into shape," Gladio boasted, while looping an arm around his waist, as Ignis frowned and tried to hush Gladio' laughter. "What are you shushing me for? He's not gonna wake up. Let's go to bed, too! Man, I'm beat!"

Upon looking down at Noctis, Ignis saw something sparkling around in the night air. He frowned and stared at the glittering things. They seemed like dust particles, or something of that nature. They radiated around Gladio and himself. "Yeah, I'm coming, just was checking on Noctis," Ignis said, while watching Gladio crawl inside of the tent with a large yawn, as Prompto giggled and stopped fluttering his heavenly wings. "Sheesh, I never felt so tired before. It seems like I'm going to sleep like a rock tonight, too."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Five

Once he had awakened, Ignis smiled and stretched out his muscles. He had another good night's rest. He had slept so soundly and peacefully. He hadn't been roused out of his sleep at all, not by Gladio accidentally elbowing him or Noctis thrashing around from yet another nightmare. It was a miracle in some sense, especially because both Noctis and Gladio slept so soundly and peacefully, too. It's what they all needed, but Noctis the most.

Upon looking at his sleeping king, Ignis sighed and shook his head in frustration. He knows Noctis suffers frequently from nightmares, but Noctis' nightmares is strangely going away. That is what he cannot understand, especially because Noctis' moods is still the same. If Noctis' nightmares are going away, then why cannot Noctis' dangerous and depressive moods as well?

However, Ignis just didn't find that the only odd aspect after Altissia occured. He couldn't help hearing sometimes strange voices or feeling touched, but he's always alone whenever these things occur. He's not crazy, though. He can tell that Noctis is experiencing it, too. The Lucian king sometimes stares off into nowhere with a confused facial expression, like he himself does whenever these unexplainable events occur.

Even so, Ignis does not know if Gladio has experienced such strange things, like Noctis and himself has. The shield isn't bothered by feelings, especially because of his strict military training. That doesn't make Gladio heartless or anything, just mainly a straightforward and disciplined person. It's why Gladio said he's thinking too much, like he had expected. He still wanted to try to talk to Gladio, though. Yet his talk didn't go anywhere, not when Gladio just dismissed his suspicions.

"What if he's right, though? What if I am just thinking too much?" Ignis sighed, closing his eyes, with a frown. "Still … After Altissia, I lost my eyesight. But, I had it returned to me. That doesn't just happen regularly."

"Noctis' nightmares stopped, too. That's good, but still strange," Ignis admitted, looking at his still sleeping king. "This all started after Altissa. It cannot be a coincidence, then."

XOXO

When he had awakened, Prompto smiled and snuggled Noctis close to his heart. His action only made Noctis shut his eyes, though. He laughed and stroked Noctis' dark locks, which worked against his favor, especially because Noctis sighed and scooted closer to his body. He blushed and bit his lower lip, just as his heavenly wings crimsoned, too. The Lucian king continued sleeping, with an arm draped over his hips, not that he had minded. It was quite personal, but he absolutely enjoyed such close contact with individuals, like all angels do.

So, Prompto chuckled and continued threading through Noctis' silky hair. He received another sigh from Noctis, especially when he had started rubbing Noctis' back. He began massaging Noctis' shoulders, too. His gentle actions made Noctis relax and snuggle closer, which he didn't mind at all, especially because Noctis' arm around him tightened, then. The Lucian king slept so peacefully inside of his embrace, even if he had to get up soon. The sight of his charge is just absolutely endearing, like he could watch Noctis sleep forever and not tire.

However, Prompto didn't want Noctis to get scolded by Ignis and Gladio. He started whispering Noctis' name, then. The Lucian king only found his voice soothing, though. That made him brush Noctis' stomach, with his soft and slender fingers, just in attempt to tickle Noctis out of sleep. It worked, especially because Noctis' eyes quickly flew wide open in surprise.

"What the heck?!" Noctis snapped, sitting straight up, but frowning the next moment, then. "There's no one in here … "

"I'm losing my mind," Noctis sighed, yanking down his shirt, just as he spotted something strange. "What is this? It doesn't look like a chocobo feather."

XOXO

Upon looking into the rearview mirror, Ignis noticed Noctis' necklace. His brunet eyebrows knitted together in confusion, then. He saw a white fluffy feather dangling beside the Lucis ring on Noctis' necklace, which he has never seen there before. He dismissed the mysterious feather, though. He knew Noctis didn't want to talk, either.

In due time, Ignis saw Noctis falling asleep. He sighed and shook his head, which caught Gladio's attention. He looked into the rearview mirror again, then. His green eyes meeting concerned chocolate brown pools, just before they turned towards their sleeping prince.

"Is this a new fashion statement?" Gladio asked, staring down at Noctis' necklace, but just at the mysterious white feather.

"I don't know," Ignis admitted, sipping his coffee.

"Well, I hope Iris and Talcott cheers him up today," Gladio wished, which made Ignis scoff in doubt.

"We'll see."

"Yup."

XOXO

Of course, Prompto made himself comfortable on top of Noctis' lap. He hugged his king tightly throughout the drive, with his legs curled in the space between Noctis and Gladio. He smiled and sighed in content, with his blue eyes slowly shutting. He could just fall asleep, like his handsome king. He wanted to stay awake, though. He wouldn't fall asleep at night, if he slept right now, after all.

Upon fluttering his eyes open, Prompto gasped and scooted closer to his sleeping king. He had been startled, especially by Gladio's hand reaching towards Noctis' necklace. He soon realized what Gladio sought, then. It was his fluffy feather, which Noctis tethered to his necklace for some reason. A sly smirk curled into his pale pink lips, just as his hand purposefully swatted Gladio's grubby one away from Noctis' necklace.

"What the heck?" Gladio cried out, earning Ignis' attention, then.

"What is it?" Ignis asked, clearly concerned from Gladio's sudden outburst.

"I tried to touch His Majesty's necklace, but he swatted me away," Gladio explained, as Ignis raised an eyebrow.

"Noctis is asleep. Can't you hear his snores?" Ignis chuckled, looking into the rearview mirror.

"I don't think so," Gladio frowned, waving his hand in front of Noctis, but the Lucis king remained still and asleep.

"I told you so."

"Whatever."

"A pebble could have just hit you."

"Yeah … "

XOXO

Upon arriving at Lestallum, Ignis parked and stepped out of the Regalia. He sighed and stretched out his muscles, not noticing Gladio grinning and pressing down onto the car horn, which made Noctis abruptly awaken and flutter his beautiful blue eyes wide open in surprise. He grumbled in frustration and looked towards Noctis, then. He offered Noctis a smile, but his king just averted eye contact once more. He frowned and shook his head, like he has always does when troubled. He received an understanding stare from Gladio, who also just shrugged and strided towards the front door.

After greeting Talcott and Iris, Ignis sank into an armchair by the fireplace. He watched from afar as Talcott talked to Noctis, but Talcott seemed confused and confounded. He saw Talcott's eyes always flickering towards Noctis' left, like something or someone was near. He frowned and closed his own eyes, especially because he couldn't understand what was going on. He couldn't understand how Noctis is always spared from nightmares, even when he hasn't clearly grieved Regis and Lunafreya deaths properly. He couldn't understand how he had his eyesight returned, either. These things seemed so strange.

"It all started after Altissia," Ignis mumbled, holding his head. "But, what is _it_?!"

"Or, am I just losing my mind?" Ignis chuckled, taking off his eyeglasses. "If I am, then this just better be a phase or something."

XOXO

As Noctis and Talcott talked, Prompto smiled at Talcott. He adores children, especially because children can see angels without problems. He is somewhat saddened, though. He knows Talcott will stop seeing angels eventually, like Noctis when he had lost faith, but he hopes Talcott treasures this memory. He doesn't want Talcott to lose faith - to think that Eos has nothing good to offer anymore, after all.

When Iris and Noctis started talking to each other, Prompto chuckled and ruffled Talcott's brown locks. It didn't come as a surprise when Talcott hugged him, though. He just continued smiling and patting Talcott's head, especially because Talcott wasn't letting him go now.

"You're an angel!" Talcott gasped, clutching his waist tightly. "Are you His Majesty's guardian angel?"

"Yes, I am," Prompto nodded, poking Talcott in the forehead, which just made him laugh.

"Do all kings and queens get guardian angels, then?" Talcott asked, raising his head and looking up at Prompto, with wonder and curiosity.

"Of course."

"I want an angel, too!"

"You already have one. She just loves playing hide n' seek with you."

"Really?! Wait, who are you looking at?! Is it my angel?!"

XOXO

When nightfall approached, Ignis stood from the armchair and started walking upstairs. His halted and gazed down at the table, but at an open book that captured his interest. He started flipped through the pages, then. He stopped at a certain chapter, especially one about feathers, not just any type of feathers, though. The chapter discussed feathers from angels, which just made him even more curious now.

"Blue feathers mean your psychic abilities unlocked … Pink feathers mean romance is on your way … " Ignis read, green eyes narrowing in concentration. "White feathers mean your angel is here … Oh my gosh!"

In an instant, Ignis thought of Noctis' necklace. He clearly remembered seeing a white feather tethered to the necklace. He gasped and darted upstairs, then. His heartbeat was racing, especially because he understands now.

"Noctis!" Ignis cried out, running into the hallway. "We need to talk now!"

However, Ignis soon stopped shouting. His eyes growing wide in awe, then. He saw someone inside of Noctis' bedroom - a beautiful blonde boy smiling and waving at him, just before Noctis' shut his bedroom door, not quite aware of his guardian angel's presence yet.

"I'm … I'm speechless," Ignis muttered, turning around and heading back downstairs. "I think … I think I should sit down."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Six

For the most part, Ignis had calmed down.

He stood in Noctis' bedroom, with wide eyes and his mouth slightly ajar, then. After all, Ignis had never seen an angel before, not one in real life, anyway. For this reason, Ignis just stared at the angel before him, who was happily cuddling a sleeping Noctis – pinching Noctis' cheeks, tucking Noctis' dark bangs behind his ears, and repeatedly kissing Noctis' forehead.

His king didn't wake up, though. However, Ignis expected that, especially because Noctis is a deep sleeper. Even so, Ignis noticed something strange – the Lucian king seemed so relaxed, not one frown line visible on his handsome face. For this reason, Ignis studied the hyperactive angel – watching a shimmering substance floating around the angel's heavenly wings, which must have sleep-inducing effects.

That reminded him of something. He had seen those very same shimmering substance a few nights ago – floating around in the air, just before he began feeling sleepy. He sharply inhaled – realizing now why everyone had been sleeping soundly, not suffering from nightmares anymore. It was thanks to Noctis' guardian angel, who must have graced them with his angelic presence after the tragic events of Altissia.

"Oh, Iggy! You can finally see me."

XOXO

Without hestitation, Ignis stumbled backwards.

The beautiful blonde angel was flying straight towards him, with wide open arms. He caught the angel in his embrace, who nudged and nuzzled their cheeks together. He blushed bashfully red, not accustomed to such close contact. He turned his face away, then. He was nervous – overwhelmed by the holy and heavenly creature before him, but still comforted in way. Who wouldn't be, though?

He received a quick peck on the cheek, then. His heart fluttered, but not in a bad way. The beautiful blonde angel giggled and glided through the air – landing beside Noctis again, who sighed and snuggled the celestial being. Meanwhile, Ignis watched the two interact – close and clingy, not wanting to separate from each other. However, Ignis was aware that Noctis didn't know about the other boy's presence – yet the Lucian king was quite touchy in his sleep, especially because his nightmares were being kept at bay.

In fact, Noctis' hands were all over his guardian angel. However, Ignis noticed that the angel didn't mind – returning Noctis' innocent touches, with great passion. He wanted to leave the two alone, but he had questions. He needed answers right now, especially because he still couldn't believe what he was seeing. This still felt like a delightful daydream to him, not reality.

"What's your name?" Ignis asked, as the beautiful blonde's wings perked up. "I'd love to know."

"My name is Prompto. I'm His Majesty's guardian angel. I'm supposed to keep him safe," Prompto admitted, as Ignis found himself smiling. "I hope I'm doing a good job. I don't want to be reassigned to anyone else. I like Noctis a lot!"

"You're doing great. And, I'm sure His Majesty will love you," Ignis assured, as Prompto sighed in relief. "Why can't the others see you?"

"They lost faith," Prompto answered, as Ignis tilted his head sideways. "They don't believe that there's still good left in this world. It's not uncommon for those who suffered so much tragedy to lose their faith. I just hope His Majesty can recover his soon. I want him to see me."

"I've known His Majesty for a long time now. Once he sees you, I know he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"Really?!"

"Trust me."

XOXO

In due time, Noctis had finally woken up.

However, Ignis still couldn't get him out of bed. The Lucian king had his arms around Prompto's lithe waist – hugging his guardian angel tightly, who cheerfully stroked his hair. He threw the curtains open, then. His Majesty groaned and grumbled in response, just before burying his face into Prompto's stomach.

And, Prompto giggled loudly. The beautiful blonde angel tickled Noctis, then. The Lucian king quickly scrambled out of bed – looking at his advisor, who was busy rummaging through his clothes. He chuckled and crossed his arms – watching the heavenly creature kiss His Majesty's cheek, which earned him a startled gasp.

The Lucian king touched his cheek, then. So, Ignis studied him from afar – trying to figure out what interactions Noctis felt, heard, or saw. He could tell that Noctis felt Prompto's touch the most, even sometimes heard Prompto's voice. His Majesty still couldn't see Prompto, though. It was devastating, especially because a beautiful being like Prompto should be seen.

"You're finally up," Ignis said, as Noctis shook his head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Noctis sighed, as Ignis laid out his clothes on the bed. "What time is it?"

"It's around noon," Ignis smiled, as Noctis' eyebrows furrowed together. "What's wrong?"

"You never let me sleep in that late, especially not now," Noctis snorted, as Ignis simply shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Oh, I just met the most interesting person today. And, I had the most amazing conversation with him."

"Good for you, Iggy! Who's this new friend of yours?"

"You'll meet them soon enough. Now I believe we wasted enough time already. Go get ready, Your Majesty."

"Whatever."

"You shouldn't start the day with such a negative attitude."

"I can't help it."

"You should at least try."

"What would be the point?"

"Oh, Noctis."

XOXO

At breakfast, Gladio was upset.

After all, Talcott kept running around the table. In addition, Talcott was quite noisy. However, Ignis didn't mind, especially because Talcott was just playing. The young boy wasn't playing alone, though. There was a little girl chasing him, with wings and a heavenly glow. She was his guardian angel, who had decided to reveal her presence now. She's a lesser angel, considering her charge is a commoner. She still made her charge happy – serving as a playmate and a friend.

Meanwhile, Prompto was lazily lounging on the window seat. Sometimes, Ignis would look at him – grateful for him, especially because he's hopeful again. The beautiful blonde angel would return his stare, with a small smile. There was sadness in the angel's eyes, though. He followed then the angel's gaze, which led directly towards Noctis. He sighed and shook his head, not knowing how he can help His Majesty's angel. His King hadn't much faith left, considering he's grieving so many losses. His angel shimmered in a dazzling ray of light and appeared outside, where His Majesty lay atop the Regalia's hood.

The shield had enough of Talcott's noisiness. The young boy was grabbed by his collar, his game of tag stalled by Gladio. Of course, Ignis gave Gladio a disapproving stare, but Gladio could care less. So, Ignis crossed his arms – raising an elegant eyebrow, which made Gladio finally release Talcott from his hold. Still, Gladio questioned Talcott – asking why he was running around, and talking to himself. It made Ignis chuckle, especially because Talcott gave his angel a mischievous grin. He could tell that Gladio was going to have a lot of pranks played on him, not that he minded, though.

"Why do you keep running around everywhere?" Gladio grumbled, as Talcott rocked back and forth on his feet. "And, who are you talking to? Do you have an imaginary friend or something?"

"She's not imaginary," Talcott giggled, as Gladio rolled his eyes. "She's an angel."

"Get lost, kid! There's no such thing as angels," Gladio grunted, as Talcott's necklace caught his eye. "Hey, Noct has one of those necklaces. It has a white feather on it, too."

"They aren't ordinary feathers."

"What do you mean, kid?"

"They're angel feathers."

"Angel feathers? Give me a break."

XOXO

Then, Gladio turned around and looked outside.

As he did, Ignis watched his facial expression change. The shield's eyes grew wide in awe – chocolate pools trained on Prompto, who was laying in-between Noctis' legs atop the Regalia's hood, with his head resting on Noctis' chest. The brunet bolted outside – trying to get a better view of Prompto, hoping he wasn't just a ray of sunlight beaming down on Noctis.

So, Ignis followed him outside. He stood beside Gladio, who watched the two in fascination. He was glad Gladio could see Prompto, especially because Prompto had been lonely for a while now. The angel still longed for Noctis' company, though. It was quite obvious – the sadness in the angel's eyes was so visible, even in his gentle touches and soothing voice.

"His name is Prompto," Ignis smiled, as Gladio whispered the name. "He's Noctis' guardian angel, but Noctis can't see him. Let's not disturb them."

"He's gorgeous," Gladio said, as Ignis nodded his head. "His tunic is dangerously short, though."

"Gladio!"

"What?"

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
